


Free Use Restaurant

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Harley Quinn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Multi, Squirting, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The restaurant scene from Batman & Harley Quinn, but it's now free use.





	Free Use Restaurant

On a rooftop not too far from their designated target, Batman and Nightwing look into the oddly themed restaurant, both holding a sense of discomfort towards the rather adult and unique gimmick. On the one hand, they had to give it to the company, it was a bold move in order to drive interest towards themselves.

But on the other hand, it's basically rather busty women dressed as their female allies, as well as a few of the already scantily clad villains, serving the overtly perverted men that would wish to have their own exotic fantasies with such girls.

"Well...it works." Nightwing said, an embarrassed grin on his lips as he looked at the caped crusader.

"Unfortunately." Batman grumbled. "Normally I wouldn't look into this place, and right now I wish I hadn't."

"Because next time you see Diana you'll be thinking about her wearing that outfit?" Dick asked with a smirk.

Batman said nothing, his focus on the restaurant. "Like I said, if we didn't need to find Quinzel to help us with Ivy, this wouldn't be a normal place for hanging out."

"I could imagine. Batman, or even Bruce Wayne, meeting with the women cosplaying as his fellow heroes. The headline would be something, at least."

As Nightwing took a turn looking through the binoculars, Batman turned his head away, focusing on the rest of Gotham. There was no doubt that much was going on around the city, but this issue with Ivy and the plant was of utmost importance, as it may just lead to the end of civilization as they knew it. Finding Harley was key, but they weren't even sure if she would actually be in such a perverse location.

"Wait..." Nightwing said. "I think I spotted her!"

"You're sure?" Bruce asked, using the binoculars to double check. "For all we know it might just be a look-alike."

"It's her, all right." Nightwing responded. "It's hard to forget those assets after seeing her in that skintight clown suit so much."

Normally Batman would scold his former apprentice...but he was right. After seeing the former psychologist as much as they did, her figure was all too familiar. The Dark Knight, being the great detective that he was, normally kept to such familiarity, even if the outfit Harleen currently adorned while working as a barely dressed waitress showed off much more of her than what they were used to.

While it did resemble her normal outfit, having the same red and black pattern, it looked much tighter in design. The outfit was just a top that went to her underboob, just barely securing her nipples even when they were poking out. The bottom was just a G-string thong, with the backside that could be kindly considered floss crammed between her ass cheeks, and the front riding into her folds, giving her a camel toe appearance. Her hair was also split between the two colors, wearing pigtails in a way similar to how she sported her jester cap when committing crimes with the Joker. And her footwear was nothing more than platform heels which were visible to see through. While common in the style, this was a unique one to Batman and Nightwing, as they spotted dollar bills and other assorted change bouncing around in the sole whenever the villainess took a step.

"I wonder how she's letting the job treat her." Nightwing says.

"Hard to say." Batman answered. "There's definitely shreds of humanity still left in Quinn, but considering her commitment towards the Joker..."

"I guess being idolized by anyone else doesn't feel as good to her." Nightwing shrugged, continuing to enjoy the view.

Inside the restaurant, Harley sighed as she tried her best to work under such ridiculous pressure. Aside from the gentlemen all ogling at her tits as they jiggle against the tight shirt, she also had to wear this thong in such a way that she could barely concentrate on orders. It rubbed against her folds anytime she walked, as taking steps anywhere created friction against her snatch. While she would otherwise be contemplating the fact that she had hit rock bottom with such a lowly job, feeling self-pity that leaving her life in crime would lead to this, it was hard to think about given the amount of hands that brushed against her behind just for the sake of copping a feel. It wasn't the best treatment she had, and would otherwise turn around and judo toss someone for it. However...

The restaurant, given its perverse nature, allowed the guests to do as much as they wanted with these waitresses, who had basically signed away their freedom as long as they worked under the roof. Their tits and asses were for free use, something Batman was aware of when he had researched the joint after being told about it.

"Here's your order." Harley said, placing a tray of food down for the booth of four guests. She held her gaze on the plates, recalling who had ordered what while the diners focused on her pale painted body, obviously matching with the skin tone of her face when she was legitimately Harley Quinn. They all looked to be salivating more over her body instead of the food, which of course was no surprise to her. It was just another day working here...

"Hey, sweet cheeks!" said one of the guests, a pudgy guy with a five o'clock shadow. "How about I get a taste of you before getting a taste of this food?"

Harley did her best not to cringe at the question, humiliated that it had even come to this in her life. But given the allowance of such acts in the restaurant, there wasn't much she could say 'no' to. “Help yourself.” Harley side, giving one of her exposed ass cheeks a slap while she remained bent over. As she served the last of the plates, the pudgy male stood up, licking his lips as he anticipated the taste of her poontang pie while those sitting were given a good glimpse of her orbs as they hung over the now empty tray. Each one of them had a similar thought in mind, that they hoped her breasts would pop out of the tight top at some point, just so they could get a good look at her nipples and see if they matched with the rest of her skin.

The pudgy man knelt behind Harley, pushing the bit of floss to the side so he could start to dive into her snatch, licking away at her pussy to get a taste of her fluids. The others watched the faces Harley made, her chest heaving even as she remained bent over the table. She bit her lower lip as her eyes rolled back, the sensitive nature of her muff taking a lashing against the tongue as it flicked around inside her. The juices trailed down her walls, with the pudgy male managing to catch what he could while the rest dripped out of her folds and to her snatch. The fluids soon dripped to the ground, making a mess that she was bound to clean up afterwards, but that would have to wait until she was done being utilized in such a way.

She looked over at the other tables, watching on as the other waitresses were taking enjoyment over their use. The one dressed to be an even more scantily clad Wonder Woman was actually laying on her back atop her table, with the guest plowing her pussy while his friends ate off the plates resting on her large inflated mounds. Quinn almost envied her, having such huge tits of implanted magnitude that they didn't sag, although the fact they didn't bounce amazed her. Another waitress, wearing a Power Girl attire that rode into her snatch the same way Harley's thong had, let her nipples become exposed while two truckers used them as milk dispensers for her coffee. She was enjoying their attention all too much, to say the very least. She only wished she could show that sort of joy while letting this one guy eat her out...

When he was finished in that regard, that was not the end of it. Her pudgy guest unzipped his pants, pulling out his schlong and massaging the tip against her folds. Harley shivered, teeth clenched together while she anticipated the insertion of his member. One of the others at the table stood up, deciding to pull his dick out at the same time. At least this length she could see, standing about eight inches long with a girth bigger than anything she recalled Mister J showing her. She backed away from the table to give him better comfort, opening her mouth wide as she expected him to shove it in her mouth. To her surprise, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed it into her hanging tits, squeezing it between the mounds as they remained constricted inside her top. Harley's head bumped into his torso as he tried to use her to massage his rod, which didn't seem all too easy for her to use her tits from this angle, especially when her pussy was getting reamed by the man behind her.

The other two diners at the table at their meal, watching as their friends shared the scantily clad clown girl, with all four unaware that they're manhandling the real deal. The one's rod grows longer and harder as it remained between her breasts, with her white body paint rubbing onto his skin. The pudgy man behind her pulled up on the thong's straps, causing Harley to squeal as it tried to push its way inside her pussy right alongside his member. His hips pounded into her cheeks, causing them to ripple with every slap, while his stomach glided over her body, with the psychologist hoping he wouldn't accidentally crush her with his weight.

After a while, the man she had been giving a boob job to decided to remove himself from her mounds, although he ended up tearing off her top for the sake of exposing her tits. The other two men at the table grinned wickedly at her exposed top, with Harley unable to cover up as it was something for everyone to ogle at. Her saliva soon spilled out of her lip, running down her chin the longer he used her mouth for his pleasure. She did her best to at least try and satisfy him, using her tongue to swirl around the inches at they pumped into her throat, the crown jabbing against the back of her mouth repeatedly. The pudgy guy behind her was having a blast, slamming his hips hard into her ass while her pussy started to drip with her fluids, which made a mess on the dining floor beneath her.

It wouldn't be too much longer after that for the two diners to cum, blasting their loads into either hole. Her mouth was filling up far too quickly with spunk, her cheeks puffing up even after she cautiously swallowed it. The pudgy male dumped his semen into her cavern, filling it up before it could reach her cervix. Harley's eyes rolled back as she reached her own climax, her juices dripping down her thighs and hitting the floor. They pooled up along with the guests' seed, which formed a puddle underneath her even as more was injected into her.

After the completed their time with the waitress Harley sighed, quivering with ecstasy as she fell to her knees, looking at the mixture of jizz that sat before her on the floor by the table. While mopping it up would obviously be much more effective, the restaurant had its own set of rules, with which she had to comply with. Getting on all fours, Harley Quinn lapped away at the seed puddle, cleaning the floor with her tongue until it became impossible to gather up any more.

“Are they done yet?” Batman asked Nightwing, who had been watching the whole time.

“Yeah, they are.” Nightwing replied. “But I don't think you're going to want to look for a while...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
